La vie après la mort
by zoulou7
Summary: Myisis n'est pas comme les autres. Elle est... étrange. Mi femme, mi louve, elle fera une entrée fracassante à Poudlard et elle se joindra aux célèbres maraudeurs pour commettre les quatre cents coups.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjours à tous! Je vais prendre une minute de votre temps avant que vous commenciez à lire mon premier chapitre. J'ai cette idée de fic depuis très longtemps. Avant même la sortie du cinquième tome de Harry Potter. Alors, si certaines choses ne concordent pas vraiment avec l'histoire que J. K. Rowling a si brillamment écrit, j'en suis navrée. Mon amie et moi l'avons commencée l'année dernière, mais par manque de temps, nous ne l'avons pas terminé. Il y a une semaine, en relisant mes fichiers, j'ai eu un regain d'énergie et d'idées pour cette histoire.

J'ai déjà terminé les deux premiers chapitres et le début du 3ième, mais je ne sais pas si j'ai le courage et la volonté de terminer. Elle sera plutôt longue, vu tous les idées qui me viennent à l'esprit en y pensant. Je la poste pour connaître vos commentaires, que vous aimiez ou pas. Si elle vous plait, je serai très heureuse de continuer.

Pour résumé un peu mon histoire, elle se passe au temps des maraudeurs, alors qu'ils commencent leur sixième année. Une fille peu ordinaire, Myisis, se joindra à eux. Action, aventure, amour, drame, tout se mêle. Je parlerai de leur sixième année et de leur septième. Peut-être aussi je continuerai après Poudlard, mais je ne suis pas certaine. Remus, Peter, James, Lily, et d'autres personnages se joindront à eux. Mon histoire n'a pas vraiment de personnage principal. Ils ont tous leur rôle à jouer. Je l'ai classé Sirius/O.C. car c'est eux qui ressortent le plus. Je pense peut-être mettre des scènes M, mais si c'est le cas, je changerai le rating.

Et bien, je crois que c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire!

À oui! J'allais oublier! Tout le monde que vous connaissez appartient à J.K. Rowling. Par contre, le reste vient de l'imagination de mon amie et de moi.

Bonne Lecture!


	2. Chapter 2

La vie après la mort Chapitre1 

La fuite

Vendredi, 13 septembre 1962

Il faut courir. S'enfuir. Loin, très loin. Il me suit. Je le sens.

--F b(Flash back)--

_-Lâche-moi! Arrête!_

--

Partir, le seul moyen de lui échapper.

--F b--

_-Allez reste, je ne te ferai pas de mal._

_-Je ne veux pas! Laisse-moi tranquille, Jedusor._

--

Comment a-t-il fait pour connaître mon secret alors que je n'étais qu'un mystère pour les autres?

Il veut se servir de moi. Ce servir de mes dons pour accomplir sa tache.

--F b--

_-Montre-moi de quoi tu es capable._

--

Il continue à me suivre. Il approche.

-Miysis reviens!

Le loup en moi s'empare de tout mon corps. Je me transforme. Il ne me retrouvera pas.

--F b--

_-Je n'appartiens et n'appartiendrai jamais à personne._

_-Laisse moi faire._

_-Non!_

--

Pour l'éternité j'appartiendrai à celui qui me fera perdre ma virginité. Quelle Merde!

--F b--

_-Miysis tu vas me faire le plaisir d'écarter gentiment les jambes._

_-Je te hais, je te hais, JE TE HAIS! Laisse moi partir!_

_-Pas avant d'avoir eu ce que je veux._

_Un coup de genou bien senti et le voilà plié en deux sur le sol, gémissant. Je me relève difficilement, ma cheville me faisant vivre la géhenne. _

--

Je m'enfonce dans la forêt interdite, courant avec toute la puissance de mes quatre pattes. Il fait noir, aucun son aux alentours. Il est loin derrière maintenant. Je ne prends pas de chance et me cache toujours plus loin dans la forêt. Aucun animal. Étrange.

Le silence, les arbres, le vent. Mes seuls compagnons de voyage. La futaie devint de plus en plus dense, les arbres sont de plus en plus gros. Il est difficile d'avancer rapidement. Racines, troncs, branches barrent mon chemin. Je ne suis jamais entrer aussi profondément dans la forêt. Lorsque Poudlard était ma maison, je n'allais pas à plus loin que la lisière de la forêt, apeurée par ce qui se cache de l'autre côté. Maintenant je fuis Poudlard, apeuré par ce qui se trouve à l'intérieur. Des humains. Ils vous approchent, deviennent vos amis et ensuite, ils vous poignardent dans le dos. Vous périssez, délaissé. Personne ne pensera à vous ensuite. Lors de votre enterrement, ils vont diront comment ils regrettent leurs actes, comment ils regrettent ce qu'il on dit, mais ils n'en pensent pas un mot. Ils ne reviendront jamais vous voir, vous oubliant. Ils peuvent bien dire ce qu'ils veulent, vous êtes mort.

Je m'épuise, ma cheville me fait toujours souffrir. Je ne sais même plus ce qui est arriver. Je n'ai plus de souffle. Je dois continuer. Encore plus loin. Personne ne doit me retrouver. Je n'appartiens à personne. Je suis seule. Je vais rester seule. C'est ma destiné. Je dois la respecter. Aucun homme ne franchira ma barrière. J'en fais le sermon. Je suis née dans l'impureté, je mourai dans l'impureté. Je suis une captète punie pour être née d'une mère indigne. Bannie. Exilée par mon peuple. Puissante, sauvage, indomptable. Je suis louve, je suis humaine. Deux vies partageant un corps.

Je m'arrête. Incapable de continuer. Je ne peux plus respirer. J'ai froid. Je suis fatigué, épuisé. Je suis seule. Je récupère mon souffle.

Une ombre. Elle avance. Une autre la suit. Une autre encore. Trois ombres s'approchent de moi. Je ne vois rien. J'ai peur. Je ne peux bouger, la peur me broyant les entrailles. Elles s'arrêtent. Une à côté de l'autre, elles forment un rang. Les ombres me fixent, s'incrustant dans mon âme. Un nuage s'éloigne laissant la lune illuminer les trois ombres. Des loups. Assis, la tête fièrement redressée. Je n'ai plus peur. Ils sont de ma race.

-Que fais-tu ici ?

C'est le loup au centre qui avait parlé.

-Je fuis un humain.

-Pourquoi le fuire si tu en es un ?

-Je ne suis pas humain. Je les hais, du plus profond de moi. Les humains tuent pour s'amuser, aiment pour détester. Je ne suis pas un humain.

-Qu'es-tu alors?

-Un loup.

-Tu sais chasser?

-Je peux apprendre.

-Tu veux apprendre?

-Je le veux.

-Suis nous. Tu apprendras la sagesse, tu apprendras à te battre, tu sauras dompter tes pouvoirs, tu sauras les utiliser, tu détesteras les humains. Tu les tueras. Sinon, ils te tueront.

Ils se lèvent. Je les suis. Je ne suis plus seule. Je ne suis plus humaine. Je ne le serai jamais plus.


	3. Chapter 3

La vie après la mort Chapitre 2 Un passé bien présent Dimanche, 1 septembre 1972 

Traînant ses valises pleines sur un chariot de métal, Remus se dirigeait vers la voie 9¾. Bien que c'était la sixième fois qu'il la passait, il avait une peur bleue de cette porte sur l'autre monde. Comment être sûre que c'est bien le Poudlard express qui se trouverait derrière? Et s'il se trompait de colonne, se fracasserait-il la tête sur un mur de brique ou se retrouverait-il sur une autre planète?Chaque fois c'était la même chose. Il restait planté là, devant la colonne qui divisait le quai neuf et le quai dix. Plusieurs passants le regardaient avec des yeux curieux et Remus leur répondait un maigre sourire sur le visage. Il déglutit. S'il ne passait pas cette foutue barrière tout de suite, le train partirait sans lui.

« Un, deux… Non, pas cette fois. Un, deux, tro… Merde! Allez Remus fait pas l'abruti! Un, deux, trois! »

Courant en ligne droite, les yeux bien fermés, criant à la mort, il passa la porte sans incident. Inconscient de l'avoir franchis, il continua à courir et à crier jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un le retienne par son capuchon. Il ouvrit alors un œil, puis le second, se trouvant fixé par des centaines de sorciers de tous âges. Tout le monde le regardait, la bouche bien ouverte, en silence. Mais bientôt, ce silence fut rompu par un rire sonore venant de son dos.

-Alors mon Lunard, toujours aussi poltron?

Remus se retourna lentement, prenant conscience du crétin qu'il avait été, se retrouvant bientôt face à ses trois amis. Patmol, Cornedrue, Queudver , tous les trois cachant leur fou rire.

-Heureux de vous revoir aussi, dit Remus plus embarrassé que jamais.

« Bravo Miysis! Bravo! Tu t'ais encore perdu. Et pour de bon cette fois…Je crève de faim…»

La louve était totalement perdue depuis qu'elle avait quitté le centre de la forêt interdite. Une chimère, animal avec une tête de lion, un corps de chèvre et une queue de serpent, l'avait pourchassé durant des heures. Elle s'était donc retrouvée dans une des parties de la forêt qu'elle ne connaissait pas. L'endroit était entièrement noir et on ne voyait absolument rien à un mètre devant soi.

-Tu dois tuer James Potter et Lily Evans c'est pas compliqué!

« Oh non…des hommes! Je dois me cacher vite! »Pensa Miysis en se camouflant dans un fossé, dissimuler derrière un bosquet.

-Ce soir, lorsque tout le monde sera à table, tu entreras et tu les tueras. Ce sont les ordres du maître.

-Comment dois-je les tuer?

-Tu es un vampire…tu trouveras bien quelque chose…

« Un vampire! Merde, il faut que je dégage avant qu'il sente mon odeur… »

-HAHAHA! Je te crois pas!

-Si je te jure! Il est foncé directement dans une des colonne sur le quai! s'exclama James en se tordant au sol. Il est super amoché d'après ce que j'ai vu!

-C'est bien Peter ça! Il lui arrive toujours quelque chose du genre! Tu te souviens de l'année passée quand il s'est enfargé dans ses lacets et qu'il est rentré dans une bande de serpentard! Il s'est presque pissé dessus après toutes les menaces de mort qu'ils lui ont dit! ajouta Sirius qui pleurait de rire.

-Je te rappelle Sirius que c'est toi qui à marcher sur son lacet…répliqua Remus, lui aussi très amusé.

-C'est bien ça le plus marrant! HAHAHAHA!

- Je vois qu'on s'amuse toujours à mes dépens! Intervint alors Peter qui venait d'entrer dans le compartiment, le nez redevenu à la normale après quelques soins d'urgence. Bon sang, qu'est-ce que vous avez fais ici? continua-t-il en regardant autour de lui.

Le plancher du compartiment était envahi par un nombre incalculable de bonbons en tout genre.

-La dame au chariot de confiseries est passé. James l'a dévalisé, expliqua Sirius qui croquait dans une chocogrenouille.

-Comme à chaque année! Vous m'avez gardé quelques caramels j'espère! S'exclama Peter.

« Bon… je suis à l'Ouest ou au sud là? Merde! Je n'ai absolument aucun sens de l'orientation! Je suis la pire des idiotes! »

Miysis n'en pouvait plus. Elle ne savait absolument pas où elle était. Elle avait soif, faim et une immense envie de retrouver sa colonie et sa grotte où elle dormait sur son tas de feuilles bien moelleuses.

La forêt était moins sombre dans ce coin. Les arbres, plus distancés, laissaient la lumière du soleil passer. Il faisait de plus en plus clair à mesure que Miysis avançait.

« Il fait jour? J'ai probablement perdu la notion du temps depuis que je vis dans le noir total. J'ai habitué mes yeux au sombre. Maintenant la lumière du soleil me brûle la rétine. »

C'était le silence dans la cabine des maraudeurs. Ils étaient tous éparpillés, couchés les un sur les autres, dans un désordre étonnant, à s'empiffrer de sucreries. Aucun ne parlait, appréciant le moment présent.

-Remus, conte nous l'histoire de Miysis encore une fois! s'enthousiasma Peter, brisant le silence.

-Oui! Encore! Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne la pas entendu! s'exclama Sirius, lui aussi voulant entendre Remus parler de son amie.

-Vous la connaissez par cœur! Je vous la conte tout le temps! s'énerva Remus.

-Oui mais c'est tellement cool quand tu nous parle d'elle, dit James se joignant à Peter et à Sirius.

-Bon… d'accord, acquiesça Remus, Alors, Il y a quelques années, quand j'étais encore un petit enfant, je me perdis dans la forêt derrière chez moi après une de mes transformations. J'étais totalement apeuré. J'étais seul, petit, maigre et amoché par ma mutation. Après plusieurs heures de marche, mes jambes ne me supportèrent plus et je tombai au sol. J'ai cru sombrer un moment. Mais avant de toucher le fond, une voix m'appela, me disant « Ça va? Petit, réveille-toi. »J'ouvris alors les yeux, rencontrant la plus belle des créatures que j'avais jamais vues.

James, Sirius et Peter soupirèrent béatement, s'imaginant à la place du petit gamin.

-Elle avait de longs cheveux brun terre, des yeux magnifiques, d'un bleu violacé et elle avait aussi de belles lèvres, éclairées d'un sourire protecteur. Elle m'enroula dans une couverture en fourrure et me prit dans ses bras, me berçant en chantonnant un air magique. Quand je me sentis mieux, je relevai la tête, rencontrant pour la deuxième fois ses yeux. « Je m'appelle Miysis » avait-elle dit en me souriant. « Toi, comment t'appelle-tu? » « Mon…mon nom est…est Remus », lui avais-je répondu hésitant, surprit qu'une fille comme elle me porte une quelconque attention. Elle me dit ensuite, « Tu n'as pas à avoir peur petit bonhomme, je ne te veux aucun mal. » Je n'avais aucunement peur, me sentant lier à elle d'une certaine façon. « Que fais-tu seul dans cette forêt? » Avait-elle continué « Je me suis perdu » lui avais-je répondu. Elle garda le silence un moment. Puis s'éclaircit la gorge avant de dire qu'elle m'aiderait à retrouver mon chemin. Je me levai alors, me sentant curieusement en pleine forme. On marcha un moment en silence. Rongée par la curiosité, Miysis me demanda alors, « Qu'est ce qu'un petit garçon comme toi faisait dans cette forêt, sans ses parents? » Je fus inquiet un moment. Si je lui disais ce que j'étais en réalité, elle me quitterait peut-être. Mais, quelque chose en moi me disait que je pouvais lui faire confiance. « Je…je, hier, je... C'était la pleine lune. »lui répondit-je. Elle sembla alors comprendre, je baissai la tête, honteux d'être ce que j'étais. « Moi aussi je suis un loup… enfin…une louve. »dit-elle après m'avoir observé un moment. Je relevai la tête, intrigué. « Je t'assure! Mais moi, je contrôle mes transformations. » Continua-t-elle. Je lui demandai comment elle s'y prenait, intrigué et captivé par ce qu'elle me disait, attentif aux moindres mouvements de ses lèvres. « Je dois te préciser que je ne suis pas un loup-garou. Nis un animagi. Je suis une Captète. » Je l'ai regardé un moment, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle me disait. Elle sourit avant de dire « Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Maintenant, on doit ce concentrer pour trouver ta maison. »

Miysis continuait à marcher, la tête basse, fixant le sol. Il faisait trop clair dans cette partie de la forêt.

« Du gazon? Ça faisait un moment que je n'en avais pas vu. »

Elle releva la tête et s'arrêta brusquement.

« Oh non! Non! Non! Non! Quelle horreur! Je me hais, Je me HAIS! …Poudlard… Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je me retrouve ici…J'avais fini par oublier qui j'étais réellement…Une femme, une foutue humaine. »

La louve hurla de désespoir et se transforma en cette partie d'elle qu'elle détestait tant. C'était une sorte de punition qu'elle s'imposait intentionnellement. Une punition pour être revenu ici. Cet endroit qu'elle s'était promis d'effacer de sa mémoire à jamais. Miysis se recroquevilla sur elle-même et resta dans cette position un moment.

Le ciel s'assombrit. Elle tourna la tête et une goutte d'eau atterrit sur son épaule. Une deuxième sur la cheville. Une averse commença alors. Mais elle ne bougea pas, acceptant la malédiction que son peuple avait semée sur elle. Elle était maudite depuis le jour de sa naissance. Une simple moins que rien, voilà ce qu'elle était. Elle n'avait jamais rien fait de bon. Elle méritait son sort.

Après un moment sous la pluie, elle rampa s'asseoir sous un arbre un peu plus loin, et rapprocha ses jambes de sa poitrine.

-J'ai faim de chair fraîche… dit une voix derrière elle.

« Oh non! Les revoilà! »

En deux temps, trois mouvements, elle était perchée à une branche de l'arbre, la tête en bas, tel une chauve-souris.

-T'en fait pas, dans quelques heures, tu seras rassasié, s'exclama l'autre.

-Et c'est comme cela que…

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit avec fracas.

-Et t'as coupé Remus connard!…Heu…Désolé, je vous ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre, s'excusa Peter les joues en feu.

-Oui, navré de vous déranger, mais je dois passer dans les compartiments pour avertir les élèves que le train s'arrêtera dans quelques minutes. Donc, voilà c'est fait, prévint la dame aux bonbons. Elle se retourna pour sortir mais s'arrêta et regarda Peter les sourcils froncés. Au fait, attention à ton langage jeune homme, termina-t-elle en fermant la porte.

-Continue ton histoire maintenant Lunard.

-Navré Patmol, mais t'as entendu ce que la dame a dit, le train vas bientôt s'arrêter. Il faut se changer maintenant! déclara Remus en se levant, ce qui fit râler tous les autres qui étaient étalés un peu n'importe comment sur lui.

-Oh non! Remus t'es méchant! Je t'aime plus!

-Tant pis pour toi! rigola l'interpellé.

Ils se levèrent et s'étirèrent tous d'un même mouvement. Sirius s'approcha de la fenêtre et s'exclama en soupirant:

-Quel accueil! Pour la sixième fois en six années , il mouille pour notre arrivé…

Bientôt, le train ralentit et s'arrêta en gare.

Vêtu de leurs uniformes de Poudlard, les quatre maraudeurs sortirent de leur compartiment, un à la suite de l'autre, Remus en tête de la troupe.

Alors qu'ils sortaient du train, Remus trébucha en glissant sur le plancher trempé du quai. Il ferma les yeux, se préparant à l'impact…qui ne vint jamais.

-Aïe!

Remus, alerté par cette protestation, ouvrit les yeux et rencontra un petit nez retroussé, parsemé de taches de rousseur. Il sourit. À qui pouvait bien appartenir une si jolie chose?

-Heu…Remus?

Quelqu'un l'appelait. « Pas tout de suite… » se disait-il.

-Sirius…Je suis amoureux…

-D'un nez?…ouais…Allez lève toi vieux… tu vas lui faire peur à la fixer comme ça…

Pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu quitter cette vision du paradis. Mais Sirius lui tirait déjà sur le bras afin qu'il se redresse. Lunard se leva donc, faisant dos à la personne sur qui il avait trébuché.

-Désolé... mumura-t-il sans se retourner.

Il partit, toujours tiré par Sirius.

James et Peter étaient restés derrière eux pour aidé jeune fille encore étalée sur le sol.

« Aïe, j'ai une crampe dans les jambes! » pensa amèrement Miysis qui était toujours suspendue à l'arbre.

Les deux hommes étaient assis sur le sol, le dos posé sur le tronc du feuillu. Leur visage était caché par un long capuchon noir, gardant leur identité anonyme.

-Allez, je crois que c'est le moment, mais n'oublie pas, V…Voldemort veut que tu lui apporte Potter et Evans, mort ou vivant. Ne fait pas de mal aux autres.

Un des homme se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers Poudlard.

« Voldemort… Voldemort… Volde… Oh non…Tom…pas encore… »

Alors que Miysis fulminait, la branche à laquelle elle était encore accrochée se fracassa sur le sol, l'emportant dans sa chute.

-Et merde! Pesta-t-elle en se relevant.

Lorsqu'elle fut complètement debout, elle sentit la pointe d'une baguette dans son dos.

-Pose ta baguette, lui dit l'homme qui s'était relever en la voyant tombé.

-Je n'ai rien, répondit Miysis en levant les mains.

L'homme derrière n'eu aucune réaction.

-Je n'ai rien, répéta -t-elle. Je vous jure!

-Très bien, maintenant, retourne toi lentement, dit-il enfin pesant bien chaque mot.

Elle obtempéra. Même face à lui elle ne distinguait pas son visage. L'ombre de son capuchon le cachait.

-Qu'as-tu vu? Depuis quand t'es là haut?Qu'as-tu entendu?

« Quel nul! Pour qui se prend-t-il? »

Miysis le regarda les sourcils froncés et lui répondit en lui fracassant le crane de son poing. Il n'y vit que du feu, n'eu pas le temps de réagir à cette attaque et il s'effondra, inconscient.

-Si tu m'entends, dit la fille, préviens bien ton maître que je ne laisserai pas accomplir sa tache. Il comprendra.

Elle se pencha au-dessus de l'homme immobile, lui enleva sa cape et l'enfila. Miysis ne prit pas le temps de remarquer son visage et elle courut vers le château. Il fallait rattraper ce vampire avant qu'il ne fasse du mal.

Ouvrant les grandes portes de fers de Poudlard, elle vit au loin sa sombre silhouette. Elle accéléra et arrivant derrière lui, elle sauta et lui donna un coup de pied au milieu de sa colonne vertébrale. Sous le choc, il perdit l'équilibre et s'affala sur le plancher. Miysis continua sa course, sachant qu'il se relèverait bientôt.

-Sirius, arrête de parler la bouche pleine! dit Remus, un tantinet désespéré.

-Che pale pa a bouche chleine! Répondit Sirius offusqué, un énorme morceau de viande dans la bouche.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel, un sourire en coin.

Un craquement sonore retenti. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers les imposantes portes de la grande salle. Quelqu'un se tenait dans l'entrée. Il portait une grande cape noire.

-Un mangemort! Hurla un poufsoufle terrifié.

-Potter, Evans, cachez-vous!


End file.
